Death Lullaby
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: My first oneshot! Splinter will do anything for his sons when they die. But on Michelangelo's case, he wanted just one lullaby. This one of the many secrets about the love of a father for a son and a son for his father at a stormy night. (2K12 universe!) Please review.


**Yeah, I was suppose to start last Saturday but due to internet connection, I just have to write it in one day. After all, this is a songfic. So, I was browsing on my cellphone for songs, I heard of Rue's Lullaby and loved it! This is the perfect song for Mikey's last moments. And even though I don't really like the Family genre much, it's still cute. Tell me what you think. Please Review, PMs are allowed (as long as I don't get scared), Followers and Favorites (most especially the favorites) are really appreciated. Don't give bad ones. I tried my best yesterday in coming up with the story. This might be sad, so please prepare a handkerchief (although I think this isn't really sad). Prequel will be posted when I finish school at March (Lord plese school will not end at April 3 and my grades are good!) or sometime around this month. So, I hope this works. By the way, those who are reading my others that are ain't finished yet, this might take a while.**

**One more thing, sorry I had to kill my favorite character. All Mikey fans...don't tell me I'm evil. Blame my guts and my instincts.**

* * *

**Death Lullaby**

**Summary: Splinter was cradling Michelangelo in his arms at a stormy night. It was his youngest son's last moments before he dies. His brothers were in the Lair to weep. The last thing he wanted was a wish. His last wish was a lullaby from Splinter.**

**Word Count (Story): 773**

Word Count (Story w/author's note and info): 1,063

* * *

He shouldn't have sent him away. He shouldn't have been that hard on him. He should have followed his conscience and instincts. He should have saved his son before it was too late. But he was too late. The Shredder killed Mikey and there was nothing he could do. All he could do was spend the last moments with his youngest.

"My son, I am sorry I failed you."Master Splinter whispered to him. Tears ran down and stayed at his gray fur. Mikey held his hand. "No Master Splinter, it was my fault. I deserve to die."Mikey replied. "No Michelangelo, it is my fault. I should not have been that hard on you. I did not know this could happened. I should have thought what I said twice. I am deeply sorry."Master Splinter said as he cradled his son. Mikey couldn't move anymore. He knew that he was about to die. His blue eyes slightly closed and his breathing almost stopped. Mikey remembered something. Something he wanted before he dies. "I'll make it up to you."Splinter whispered.

"Sing me a song?"Michelangelo asked.

Sing a song? Master Splinter knows a lot. But a song for Michelangelo was hard. He just needs to find one perfect song.

After a few seconds, he remembered a lullaby. When Yoshi was alive, he use to hear him play the piece. He still remembered the words. Now, it was time to spread it out. He sang it for his son. He cleared his throat and began.

_Deep in the meadow  
Under the willow  
A bed of grass  
A soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head  
And close your eyes  
And when they open  
The sun will rise_

Master Splinter knew Michelangelo will never wake up. But he cannot change everything. He needed to say the words as it is. Mikey smiled in front of him. Tears ran down on the rat's face. "Why are you crying?"Mikey asked. But after a moment, he knew why. "Don't cry. I'll be there for you. I'll watch over you guys in my spirit form."he said.

_Here it's safe  
And here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard  
You from every harm_

_And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is a place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow  
Hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves  
A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes  
And let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning  
They'll wash away_

Here it's safe  
And here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard  
You from every harm

_And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is a place where I love you_

Master Splinter remembered when Mikey was four. Mikey had a dream about his family dying...

* * *

_11 years ago..._

Mikey rushed to Splinter's room while crying. Splinter woke up and found his son crying. He gently carried the turtle and brought him to the sensei's room. When Mikey explained his dream, shock was replaced in the rat. Soon, he patted Mikey's shell. "My son, whatever will happen, I promise to protect you and your brothers too."Splinter said. "What about you?"Michelangelo asked. Splinter smiled. "I don't care about what will happen to myself. I will and must protect you and your brothers first before myself."Splitner explained. The rest of the night was peaceful.

* * *

Master Splinter broke his vow. He vowed to keep that promise but he broke it.

_Here is the place where I love you_

_Deep in the meadow  
Hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves  
A moonbeam ray_

_Forget your woes  
And let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning  
They'll wash away_

_Here it's safe  
And here it's warm  
And here the daisies guard  
You from every harm_

And here your dreams are sweet  
And tomorrow brings them true  
Here is a place where I love you

Master Splinter watched as his youngest close his eyes. His breathing stopped. "I love you, Father."Mikey said. His last words spoke into the rat's ears. Master Splinter decided to end this. It's been rough and sorrowful. It's time to finish this. His heart broke. He wished for his son to stay. But if it wasn't for his actions, none of this would have happened. He sighed as the turtle released his hand. It's time to finish this.

_Here is the place where I love you_

Those were the last words Michelangelo heard. He stopped breathing, his eyes closed and the hand that held Splinter's hand fell down and landed on the street. "I love you so much my son. Don't ever forget that."Master Splinter whispered. Tears continued to fall.

This time, he messed up big time.

* * *

**I know, the song is from the Hunger Games and blah blah. Oh whatever, just review and I'll give you free cyber chocolate chip cookies, cake and orange juice. Sorry if the flashbacks are confusing, I'm not good.**


End file.
